Working Title
by Mrs. M. Seater
Summary: Derek and Casey are a bit older at 18 , but are they any wiser? Exams and Prom night loom over them. After unsettling talks with their parents, will things in the Venturi/McDonald house ever be the same? Or worse yet, will they ever change? DASEY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

I obviously do not own life with Derek. I am also obviously not Mrs. M. Seater, but like a thousand other girls on here, I can dream! I just happen to be the one that came up with the username. And I gotta say... it's pretty awesome to get emails calling you "Mrs. M. Seater" hahahaha love it. OK on to the story... enjoy, and please review!

P.S.And on the off chance Mike actually reads this...I'm coming to T.O. this fall. We should... hang... hahaha kidding, no worries, I'm really not the stalker type. Promise. :)

CHAPTER ONE: A Means to An End

A warm summer evening swept across the streets of downtown Toronto. Even stars could be seen shining through the bright metropolis' sky. Casey Mcdonald peered through the glass doors of the Princess of Wales Theatre. Smiling to herself as a people sauntered past, dressed to the nines for a night on the town. Truth was, she loved people watching. She loved to imagine what they would do when they went home, who they went home to. What their families were like and things they might be talking about on the way back from the play. Glancing behind her, she saw her mother talking to a woman they had sat next to during the production of "Avenue Q". Casey had just turned 18 and her mother Nora celebrated by taking her to the slightly more... risqué musical. She pondered silently whether or not she enjoyed it as much as everyone said she would. Her best friend Emily had turned 18 a few months before and raved about it after getting a pair of tickets for an early graduation present. _"It's like Sesame Street, meets Rent, meets Mad TV."_ she recalled Emily ferverently gushing about the play. For the life of her, Casey thought that's what they should put on the posters to advertise for the musical. She giggled to herself and said **"Oh Em, your such a nut ball..."**.Unfortunately for her, a handsome guy around her age had been watching her from the concession stand nearby. At her giggle, their eyes met for just a moment when the seemingly befuddled fellow broke the gaze and walked away thinking perhaps Case was a little off her rocker, talking to herself in the middle of the theatre lobby. Her lips pursed and her brow furrowed, obviously annoyed that she'd missed a golden opportunity. She still hadn't secured a date to her graduation. It had already been a few months since her and Max split, and Casey was beginning to feel more and more desperate. This was definitely not the high point to her day. Mid sigh, Nora tapped her on the shoulder. **"Ready to go Case?" "You bet mom!" **She said still jived from the night out they had had.

It was a few blocks walk to the nearest subway terminal that would take them part of the way home. They talked about the songs, favorite points in the play, the exceedingly long line for the bathroom at intermission, and then finally the bizarre service they'd received at the Chill Grill. A new place that had opened on Queen Street. But that's another story. On the subway ride back Casey wished there had been a bit more choreography to the show, after all, her real passion was for the dance, not so much the singing, but found herself humming the tunes anyways. It really was a special night, with more meaning then she might have imagined. The subway stations always reminded her of the smell of a kitty litter box way overdue for a change. On its best day it reminded her of Edwin's crusty shirt mixed with Derek's sweaty gym socks. Wrapped up in thoughts of rotten fish and ammonia she tried to hide her disdain for the less desirable part of their trip by preoccupying herself with watching the tall buildings go by every so often. No matter what anyone said, she liked it here. Filled with life, light, music and culture. Even if it did smell really REALLY bad.

The shuffling of a paper bag broke the spell. Casey turned around to see her mother digging deep into an "Avenue Q" gift bag. **"I forgot to tell you, I got you a couple souvenirs!" **Nora said. **"Souvenirs? Oh mom, you already paid for the tickets and the trip here and..." **before Casey could finish her mother added **"No...No... I felt tonight should be really special and I just wanted us to have something to remember it by. Besides, it's your birthday and since we didn't have a big party for you this year, it's only right that you get a little something extra.".**

Casey knew her mother was trying to be nice. But nothing would make up for the fact that just 3 months prior, Derek had turned 18 and was basically allowed to turn their home into what seemed like a frat house for almost 24 hours. It went bad when some wayward guests decided to take a dip in the NEIGHBORS pool at 4 am. Needless to say it had made that already strained relationship reach boiling point. There was no chance of a repeat performance at the Venturi-McDonald house, no matter how tame Casey had promised that it would stay. It was just so ridiculously unfair. He always got what he wanted and always managed to ruin everything for her. Still, for the sake of a great memory, of a night on the town she kept up a smiling face. Just itching inside as her mom passed her a gorgeous signed copy of the program from the whole cast, and a copy of the Broadway cd, complete with lyrics to follow along. With a small squeal of glee, she hugged her mom tightly. **"Thank you so much mom! It was a great night."**

Morning came all too soon for Casey, though it was a Sunday, there was still so much left to do. Since Friday and Saturday were pretty much write offs due to the trip to Toronto from their cozy London home, she had to cram all the studying for exams, homework and of course last minute accessory shopping for her prom outfit into one day. It led Casey to curse the stupid rule that stores wouldn't open until 12pm on Sundays. Being a naturally early riser she decided to have a quick shower, a small breakfast and get to her homework by 9am. 9:30 came and she already felt as if she'd been studying forever. She needed some motivation, or at very least something to drown out the incessant noises coming from the level below her. She could very clearly hear the theme to Sesame Street, and someone singing along with it. **"Marti" **she grumbled. Her tiny step sister was cute, but definitely inherited the Venturi lack of respect for anyone else in the household. Inspired by the small coincidence, she decided to play her avenue q cd. Catchy tunes, and since it was a musical, there was always a chance it would drive Derek crazy. Perfect. She grinned mischievously.

The songs played on her boom box. Not overly loudly in order to concentrate, but loud enough to drown out the multitude of noises coming from outside her room. She hummed along without thinking about it, finished her pre calculus homework. Smack dab in the middle of drawing her parabola she sang out loud **_"what do you do with a BA in English... what is my life going to be..."_**

**"You're probably going to wind up singing on a street corner with that voice. yeesh." **Surprised by the disturbance Casey looked up from her books long enough to see her eldest stepbrother leaning against the doorframe arms folded against his chest.** "Der-ek! Get out! Can't you see I'm trying to study?"**_What a jerk _she thought, she'd sang for his band not long ago to very decent reviews. And now he had the audacity to complain about her singing. In her own room no less!

Not even giving her the satisfaction of an answer to the question, he swaggered over to her boom box, pressing skip every couple of seconds. **"Sucks... sucks worse...omg Casey how can you listen to this garbage anyways?" **Slamming her books down on the bed she walked towards him her fists clenched. **"It's not garbage! It's a musical. You know, the arts? Something you wouldn't have a clue about I'm sure." **she retorted. Derek opened the top of the player to read the bright orange and black label. **"Avenue Q?" **he said half puzzled half disgusted. **"Where'd you get this junk anyways?" **She contorted her face and slammed the top back down, barely missing his fingers. **"Not that it's any of your business, but mom got it for me as part of my birthday present. Now would you get OUT?" "Casey Casey Casey, take it easy. It makes sense now. Nora buys you some trinkets so you don't have to feel bad that they just don't want to spend real cash on you for a real party. I understand completely."** he smirked. Casey's eyes clearly burning with anger, she stood face to ...well neck. But eye to eye in her mind. Just a couple of inches separating them and she growled. **"GET OUT!" **Derek could feel her breath on his chin. He kept her gaze just a little longer then normal, smiled, then took his cue and left the room closing the door all too calmly behind him.

Grumbling, Casey pressed play mindlessly on the machine, sat down on her bed and lifted her book before the first words rang out... **_"The more you ruv someone the more you want to kill dem". _**Caught very much off guard, she stared bewilderedly at the boom box...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: Same Old Life With Derek?

Edwin Venturi jumped down the stairs the the family living room, two steps at a time. Landing squarely at the bottom he casually jumped over the sofa and right next to his stepsister Lizzie.** "Hiya Lizard... Whatcha watching?" **he asked. **"Nothing, I just got down here and Marty left the TV on" **she said matter of factly. Truth be told though, Lizzie was feeling ignored by her whole family, Edwin was the only one who occasionally noticed her presence and she was just glad someone had paid enough attention to notice that she was even there. Edwin's eyes widened... **"GREAT!" **he said.** "We can watch discovery channel. I think the new season of Guinea Pig is airing. That guy has the coolest job on the face of the planet!" **he proclaimed, grabbing the remote from beside his sister and flicking channels. **"Thanks Ed." **A voice from behind them coerced... both tweens turned around, settling their arms over the back of the sofa. **"It's not all glitz and glam though you know... being a lawyer is..." **George Venturi couldn't finish his sentence before Lizzie interrupted... **"Actually he was talking about the guinea pig guy from discovery channel." **George smiled an embarrassed and slightly downtrodden smile, **"oh... of course... I was... only joking."** he tossed off very unconvincingly. The awkward silence was broken by a loud scream from upstairs. **"GET OUT!" **could be clearly heard reverberating from what was likely Casey's room. **"I better go deal... with... that..." **George said as he turned to quickly climb the stairs. Clueless as he was in general, he did understand that Casey was under a lot of pressure and it was likely Derek was taking advantage of that fact. Lizzie and Edwin looked at each other, shrugged and returned all attention to the TV. Only to well accustomed to the constant bickering between their older siblings.

Climbing the last couple stairs before Casey's room he knocked on the door. **"Case, can I come in?" **_uuuugh what now _she thought. **"Fine, come in"** she replied. Slowly opening the door, George barely noticed the peculiar soundtrack playing in the background. **"What was that about?" **he asked calmly, looking down at Casey who literally looked buried in her homework. **"What it's always about!" **She shouted back with a grumble**. "Derek is always barging in here and interrupting and he's only doing it just to get on my nerves, but hey, what else is new?!" **she retorted trying to hide her anger by sticking her nose in the book. She didn't like when George came up here like he was trying to help because nothing ever changed. In her anger Derek's face played over in her head. _That smug look on his face as she told him to get out. I should have just slapped him, it's what he deserved. _Remembering the look of his eyes as she glared at him vengefully, the light brown orbs were full of mischief and delight of her reaction. George sighed, giving Casey a moment to cool down. **"Tell you what Case, we both know that Derek will always do solely what DEREK wants, so, how about I'll give you and Emily a ride to and from the mall today so you have a little bit of time off from him. Ok?" **Casey stared into her books a few moments longer, mulling the idea over in her head, it certainly didn't make up for the lack of parental interference when it came to Derek, but it would be nice to get a ride and have a little more time to pick things out. Casey nodded.

**"Ok, we have to be there for noon when they open. I better call Emily to let her know." **she said, George smiled and she added **"Thanks George, I really appreciate it.". "Glad I could help" **he grinned.** "Well, I better leave you to your work, we'll leave around 11:40. Meet me downstairs?" "Sure thing" **Casey said, already emersed back into the world of algebra.

**"Thanks for the ride George" **Casey said as she and Emily got out of the family station wagon. **"Your mom will be picking you up at 5:10 sharp, so don't be late ok?" **he yelled out the window as the girls walked towards the bigger shopping center in London. **"Yah ok!" **Casey yelled back, very eager to go inside and check on her dress at the tailors.** "Case this is going to be so great! Graduation is like, the biggest night of our lives! I can hardly believe it's almost here." "Ugh... I can" **Casey groaned.** "I still don't have a date and I'm worried that all this will be for nothing." **Emily playfully poked her friend, Casey was always so melodramatic **"Even if you don't have a date, it's not all for nothing. We are going to have SO much FUN! We'll have a limo pick us up in our FAB-U-LOUS dresses, and take us to what will be the beginning of the the rest of our lives. Don't worry Case! It'll be great."** _Easy for her to say... _Casey thought. She was after all going with Sam, who had asked her over a month ago. Emily didn't have to worry about ANYTHING. Sighing Casey answered**..."Yeh, I guess your right. And speaking of my dress, let's go see how it fits!" **She smiled, truthfully excited about her blue green, not quite aqua coloured grad dress. She felt like a mermaid in it, and as a huge bonus it made her eyes stand out. Grabbing Emily's hand they jogged off towards the tailors.

Peeking out of her change room, Casey called out **"Em... are you ready?" "... Almost!" **her friend countered. **"Ok, we'll come out at the same time" **Casey agreed one-sidedly as per usual.** "Ready!" **Emily called out. **"Alright, on three... one... Two... Three!". **Both girls emerged from their dressing rooms glowing with pride, sure their hair, makeup and jewellery wasn't done, but they beamed like bells of the ball anyways. Casey's dancing had really paid off and she looked phenomenal in her gown. Shimmering more at the bottom where it gathered around her feet. Emily's empress cut burgundy gown seemed to glow against the tone of her darker skin. They were definitely a sight. Twirling at the sight of their own reflections in the three way dressing room mirror, Casey clapped her hands and giggled. It really did suit her to a tee. Anyone would have to be blind not to notice her in this. Maybe it would be ok to go without a date after all? She was sure she'd at least get a reaction out of max. Fabulous!

After the final small alterations, both girls grabbed their dress bags in hand and headed over to the nearest faux jewellery store. Emily had explained that they could buy decent things for their outfits that only had to look good for one night, so why buy a ridiculously priced necklace at a real jewelers? _No wonder her parents were so well off_, thought Casey, _this is how they save all their money! _Still it seemed like a decent idea, considering the huge amount that they had to shell out for their dresses. After spending a couple hours looking at different earrings, shiny, long short, gold, bronze silver and virtually every colour of the rainbow (not to mention the matching necklaces and occasional rings), they had come up with just the write amount of hair, ear, finger and neck accessories to complete their outfit. Casey even picked up a sequined hand bag that eerily matched the colour of her dress.

Half an hour to go. They decided to split a Greek salad at a terrific little pizzeria inside the mall. **"You know Case, I don't know why you are so worried about this whole date thing." **Emily questioned her friend in the least offensive way she could come up with. **"It's just... Sort of expected, and I've always imagined it with someone else, you know, dancing, holding hands, the final goodbye to high school just doesn't seem the same without a grad date. And I don't want to go with just anyone either. I want it to be someone special... so that the night is... well... special too." **Casey replied. **"Well, you could always go with Derek." **Emily didn't mean to say it, but it just slipped out, trying to backtrack a little she added ... **"I heard he and Sally went**

** kaput last week, so he's probably free, and since it's such late notice there probably isn't anyone else for him to go with either." **Cringing at the last part of the sentence, Emily didn't realize it was possible to stick both feet in one's mouth at once.

The look on Casey's face was PRICELESS. One of those moments that would be etched in Emily's brain for a long time to come. A mixture of horror, disgust, resentment, shock and maybe ...maybe just a twinge of thought.

**"PLEASE TELL ME THAT WAS SOME KIND OF CRUEL JOKE!" **Casey said exasperatedly. **"That's not funny Em!" "I'm sorry Casey, I didn't mean it like that, I just figured it might be an option. I'm really sorry. Really." "Whatever" **Casey growled under her breath. **"We have like 5 mins to meet my mom, let's just go." **Grabbing their dress bags along with all the loot they picked up, they headed towards the doors. Casey walking defiantly a few steps ahead.

The ride home was a quiet one. Emily got out, looking back as Casey ignored her and walked up the venturi driveway. Emily Sighed... she never meant to cause a fight.

Once inside, Nora realized they were alone in the house for the time being, and before she could hide up in her room, she asked Casey to come talk with her on the couch.

"**Case, I thought that you'd be so happy and relaxed after a day like today. Almost free reign with my credit card, but you came home even more upset then when you left. "Nora** paused. **"Do you want to talk about it?" **Casey fumbled over the words to use in her head... _if I tell her what Emily said I might get a lecture, but if I don't tell her she'll think I had an overall terrible time. She has given me a LOT for graduation, and a lot of freedom to get what I wanted and look how I wanted..._

Casey half groaned, half sighed. Her face clearly as confused as her mind. Finally she spoke, **"I just didn't want to go alone to grad mom..." **before she could elaborate Nora answered... **"Oh sweetie there's nothing wrong with going by yourself, I'm sure lots of people will be there without a date" "That's not it though mom... Emily said I should think about going with Derek." **Nora eyes widened, very surprised and futhered so by the fact that she didn't know exactly what to say... **"our Derek? WELL... Casey, I mean... "Maybe** it was time she was truthful with her daughter. Maybe this needed to be aired out in the open for once. Nora and George had agreed to talk to their children separate from each other, but with both parents present. Unfortunately that never seemed to happen. Nora has always secretly wished it would just never be an issue. But, here an opportunity was presenting itself...

**"Look Casey, there's something I need to talk to you about" **Casey looked as if she was going to cry. She couldn't handle much more of this pressure and surprises from all sides. **"Case, George and I, well we thought maybe one day, your, and maybe Derek's hormones would get the better of you. Being so close in age, we thought maybe something would happen between you...eventually." **Again Nora paused, searching for answers in Casey's expression. _OH MY GOD! we are not having this conversation, this is completely imaginary, I'm not here, I'm sleeping, it's all just a dream, _screamed every neuron in Casey's brain **"Anyways Case, you two are siblings now, and I know that you aren't actually related, but you live under the same roof. It's just not proper for a girl your age to be living in the same roof as her... boyfriend. Not to mention sharing the same parents. Step or otherwise." **Casey was mortified and stunned beyond anything she could remember. Did her mother just refer to Derek as her "boyfriend"?? **"MOM! I'm not in ANY way involved with... Derek." **Casey could barely believe she had to even say those words. **"No, case, I didn't think you were, I'm just saying... well what I'm saying is that I would understand, he's a handsome boy, and your turning into a beautiful woman, and I would understand if there was something there, but that it's just not appropriate and it would be hard for other people to understand."** Taking a deep breath, she continued**..."But since you aren't involved, I don't think Emily's idea is that bad. I'm sure even you and Derek can get along for ONE evening. And if you don't, you'll both have loads of other people to dance with, and I won't have to pay for two limos." **Smiling towards the end in an attempt to lighten the conversation, she looked at her daughter for a reaction. Casey's face was pale and her mouth slightly agape**." I think I'm going to go try to catch up on my studying." **before Nora could react, Casey jogged up the stairs to her bedroom all the while looking just a little ill.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: Sowing The Seed

Casey face was flushed red. She was angry, she was mortified, she COULD NOT believe what just happened. Her arms wrapping around her favorite pillow tightly as she lay on her bed, facing away from the door. The coolness of the pillow felt great against her very heated skin. She stayed that way for what felt like an eternity. Even the nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her to study didn't stand a chance. Totally in shock after what had just transpired, she replayed it over and over in her mind. Causing her cheeks to stay flushed for a long time. A voice broke the silence, and glancing at the clock it said 7:00pm in searing green light. She'd been up here well over an hour and a half. **"Are you sick or something Space Case?" **Derek had been sent to get Casey for dinner when she didn't answer the multitude of times Marti had screamed up the stairs for her. Forgetting about how she must look, she sat up and whirled around to glare at her step brother. Staring him down like the intruder he was...**"No, I've just lost my appetite"**. Derek laughed at the sight of Casey's crimson cheeks.** "What the heck happened to you?? Too much blush? Thinking about going to clown college?" **He teased with a smirk. Without a reply she stood up and walked towards him, trying to walk past to get some peace and quiet in the confines of the bathroom. But he wouldn't budge. He thought he was so great. His trademark smirk, a splash of axe deodorant could faintly be detected, along with a sweaty, though not totally unpleasant smell. He must have been at hockey practice this afternoon. What a creep. Sometimes she thought the only real reason he played hockey at all was just to land girls. And although he did smell nice, she was still too morosely preoccupied with the suggestions of her mother and best friend, and the implication that Casey would even WANT Derek as her... boyfriend. For a few moments they were face the face without breaking eye contact. And in normal life, that would have been when he would have kissed her light heartedly on the cheek. Apologized for teasing her, said it was only because he liked her and liked to see her various reactions, and that would have been that. But they were siblings, and that just wasn't in the cards. She faked Derek out by pretending to try to evade him on one side and then quickly slipping under his other arm. Some hockey defenseman he was! A few short steps to the bathroom and slammed the door in his face as he followed.

At the dinner table, Marti looked like she was sculpting a dinosaur out of her mashed potatoes, George and Nora passed along the salad, corn and turkey down the table. Edwin eagerly helped himself to a whole lot of everything on the table and Lizzie stared at him in disgust and disbelief. Derek sauntered down the stairs, hands in his pockets. **"She says she's not hungry." **Nora looked up from the table and wondered if their talk that evening had been a mistake. She still hadn't told George that it happened, and hoped that Casey didn't say anything to Derek. It would be very difficult to explain in front of everyone. Thankfully for her, dinner was an uneventful one.

Derek lay in his bed uncomfortably tossing from side to side. He couldn't sleep. It was nearing midnight and everyone except his dad who was still working on some file downstairs had gone to sleep. His stomach growled, and then growled again a few seconds later. _Time to feed the bottomless beast _he thought. Arriving in the kitchen he saw his dad mid thought. Pen to his head, tapping away, glasses low on his nose, obviously trying to think of a way to get his client out of something. Derek opened the refrigerator door to a lack luster display of foods. Mostly leftovers. Old ones. **"Oh hey Der, I hope I didn't wake you."** George sloughed off as he kept typing on his laptop. **"Nope, just couldn't sleep." **_Beats? _Derek thought as he uncovered a dish,_ who leaves beats in the fridge? _Casey's face flashed in his eyes as he put the beats back under their cellophane wrapper. _Yikes, _maybe he was more tired then he thought. Though they were definitely similarly Coloured. "**Hey Dad, what got Casey's panties in a knot today." **.Certainly it wasn't their early morning argument. Even HE wasn't THAT good at making her angry. George consciously decided to ignore the phrase his son used and himself thought about the conversation he and Nora had had that evening after dinner. She had begrudgingly told him about the topic of conversation that Casey and her had talked about after the mall that day. He guessed now was as good a time as any to talk to his son. Derek threw some cereal in a bowl, drowning it in milk and slapping it down on the kitchen island beside his dad. Slurping back a couple spoonfuls rather noisily before his father had a chance to come up with the right words.

**"So... Derek... listen, there's something I think we need to talk about." **_Crap, he found out about the dent in his fender. _Derek thought, not looking at his dad. A skill he had perfected in order to not give away too much too soon. **"It's about you getting older, maybe having some feelings that might not have been there before." **Derek shuddered and looked up awkwardly speaking with cheerios and milk inside his mouth."** Dwad, we al-eady had the talk bout birds n bees ages ago" "No, no Derek, I know but..." "Dad..." **Derek swallowed. **"Please spare me" **Picking up his dish and walking out of the room, he barely made it a few steps.** "Derek! Would you just sit down and listen to me for once. It's not about that" **George paused, careful to pick the right words **"Not exactly anyhow.". **Derek rolled his eyes and turned around, setting his bowl back down on the island counter. **"What is it then?" **taking a heaping spoonful he shoved his face full of cheerios to annihilate any possibility of having to answer anything, like how he got a dent in the bumper without even having permission to use the car. He couldn't have expected just how far off he really was.

**"Derek... I don't really even know how to approach this with you."** George said abruptly and nervously. **"Which is maybe why I never have." **he added on as an after thought somewhat under his breath. Derek wondered silently while swishing his cheerios around in their milk, _what on earth could possibly have Dad so worked up? Surely if it was just the car, I would have been grounded by now. _**"Nora and I know that you and Casey are very close in age. In a strange kind of way it's been reassuring that you and Case fight so much." **Derek looked up from his cheerios, folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in the chair. Clearly uncomfortable, he wondered where this conversation was going exactly. **"What I'm trying to say is... If you ever start to think about Casey in a ... fonder light shall we say, then..." **Before George could awkwardly end the sentence with some other kind of bizarre metaphor, Derek interrupted, **"Dad, are you CRAZY?!" **Derek's voice crazed. He could feel his ears twinge with heat. Suddenly it dawned on him. It all made sense now, George's sudden concern about his feelings for Casey, Casey's demeanor and vibrant red face this evening and her refusal for dinner. They must have talked to her to! Or at least Nora. **"Ugggghhhh geez!" **Was all he could come up with. His quick witted tongue had let him down in his moment of need. Leaving the half finished dish behind, he threw his arms in the air frustratedly and raced upstairs.

Thrown of guard George let out a big sigh. That didn't go as well as he had hoped. But hopefully Derek got the message loud and clear.

Sleep now felt utterly out of the question. Derek paced in his room silently trying to figure out what had just transpired. Hands moving as if he was talking to someone with no one there. In situations like this, he'd usually call Sam for advice. Or at least Ralphie, so he could vent. However, it was already almost 1 am, not to mention Sam was Casey's ex boyfriend. Talk about an awkward conversation, the one with his dad would be nothing compared to the one with Sam. He quickly scrapped that idea. A puzzled look crossed his face._ What could possibly have happened that made my dad OR Nora even approach the subject. Maybe Casey... L...L...likes me? And somehow one of the adults found out. _He felt a a lurch in his stomach. Feeling a little queasy, he sprawled out across his comforter. Casey? Boring, grade grubbing, kluptzilla Casey? His memory replayed her crashing down the stairs on her first day of school, of the time she burnt her eyelashes off, or the time her dad came over and she splattered the entire hand made dinner all over the floor. Risotto everywhere. Derek laughed quietly. As if his mind was taking him on a journey where he didn't know the destination, he recalled her stunning performance in the school musical, her various dancing accomplishments and trophies, her incessant yammering about love and trust and other mushy stuff. Remembering all the times he'd roped her into helping him and she was gullible enough to help without noticing anything was amiss. She was the better person. She was a good person. Derek shook his head at this realization. He'd had enough! Too much for one night. Turning out the light, he forced himself to sleep, if for no other reason then to alleviate the rush of blood to his cheeks.

Derek felt as if he was walking on air, fluttering open his eyes, everything looked fuzzy and dim. He was at school, in biology class. _I must have fallen asleep again _he rationalized _Good thing Mr. Munroe didn't see me. Detention for a week would mean missing out on prime party time. _It didn't take him long to realize that Mr. Munroe wasn't there at all, in fact, no one was there. The class was empty. _Oh crap, what time is it? _He thought, gazing up at the classroom clock, or at least where the clock should have been. Instead it was a circle mirror, and it looked like it was coming towards him. Alarmed, he tried to get up, but found his legs felt as if steel bricks had been attached to them. The mirror stopped a short ways in front of him, and from that vantage point he could see himself. Only, it wasn't him. The entire left side of his body was gone. What remained in the reflection was a two dimensional Derek, but only his right side. Gasping out loud, he looked down to where his feet should be right foot, check. Left foot... **"AHHHHHHHHHhhhhH!" **he screamed, A giggle could be heard from just outside the classroom, Derek looked up, his heart racing and thumping loudly in his chest. There, in the doorway stood a very pretty girl, at least from behind, Derek couldn't see her face. His heart started to calm down at the sight of another person. Maybe they would know what was going on. Surprisingly it felt as if his legs worked, forgetting about the fact seemingly had only one. **"Hey! Hey, wait up! **He walked towards the girl who appeared to ignore him and continued on her way down the hall, all the while never turning around. Try as he did, he couldn't seem to catch up to her and kept yelling at her in vain. Unexpectedly, a voice boomed to his right. It was Sam. **"Yelling won't help anything Der." "Sam!!" **Derek exclaimed **"The weirdest thing just happened, I thought I only had half a body, and no one was in bio class with me!" "I know" **said Sam showing no emotion.** "That's because you don't have another half." "What do you mean I don't have another half?? Of course I d..." **Derek looked back down at his body. Nothing on his left side at all! **"Sam I don't under..." **he looked back up to see Sam gone. Derek looked from side to side but no sign of his tall blonde friend. The girl was still there though. Facing away from him of course. Her presence again calmed him. 

**"Please answer me! Where did Sam go?"** Derek begged. He would never admitted it, but being alone was something that scared the dickens out of him. The girl spoke in the form of poetry. Not Derek's best subject by any means. **"Your friend is gone, his halves made a whole, you can too, just complete your soul." **She girl giggled and playfully tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder. _She sure is pretty_. He wanted to go to her, but every time he made a step, she moved at little further away. **"What do you mean complete my soul? There's nothing wrong with it now!" **he remarked. The girl spoke again **"Your heart is missing, your outlook dim, find your half Derek, time is wearing thin".** Derek couldn't understand why she wouldn't just talk in English, he tried again to approach her, this time making some headway. A buzzing from behind his head made him duck. The circle mirror was back, and it seemed to be following him. Floating through the air beside him, a constant reminder of the earlier turmoil he'd experienced. Just as he was close enough to tap the mystery girls shoulder the mirror circled round in front of them both. Standing a full head taller then his brown haired beauty he glanced towards the mirror. The reflection was a sight to behold, making him gulp instinctively. Before him stood two half people. The right side was Derek. The left side ..._ no... No it can't be! _His eyes widened and he screamed out loud...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: Dream Aftermath

**"CASEY!!" **Derek woke up in a thick sweat, breathing in rapidly he sat up in bed trying to regain his composure. It was a dream! It was all a dream. Checking his clock it read 5am. Derek gulped and found himself thirsty. He doubted he could get back to sleep after that anyways. His comforter had somehow managed to mangle itself around his legs and he kicked them off feverishly. Walking to the bathroom to guzzle back as much water as he could. _Deep breaths ...deep breaths _he kept telling himself. Not wanting to wake anyone up. He splashed his face with the cool liquid and stared himself in the real mirror for a long time, touching his face many times, poking and prodding to make sure it really was there.

Derek Yawned as first period Monday morning finally ended. He hadn't slept since 5, and he wasn't sure how much of that could actually be counted as sleep anyways_. I have the next period with Sam,_ he told himself. He definitely needed advice, but he would have to tell a little white lie to his friend in order to get the information he needed.

**"Venturi!" **Max yelled from down the hall. Derek rolled his eyes at the very sound of Max's voice. The 6 foot 2 brute of a man was the quarterback for the school football team. Only Max rivaled Derek in terms of the popular vote among the female demographic, and Derek knew it. Max caught up to Derek in no time, whirling around, Derek asked **"What's up Maximillion?" "I just wanted to know if maybe... you knew if Casey had a date for Grad." "Don't worry Max, I'm sure as her leading man, she'll do all the work and you'll just have to show up to a tux fitting... or two... or three."** Derek knew Casey well, and he imagined that she'd already have everything all picked out. Matching outfits no doubt. Max looked very off put by Derek's off the cuff remark. **"Leading man? Casey didn't tell you?" **Max questioned. **"Casey? Tell me anything? Pfft... never... well... more like I never listen." **Derek smirked, a flash of his dream coming back to him very inopportunely. **"Casey and I broke up months ago..." **Max said in a questioning manner, perhaps it would refresh Derek's self centered memory.** "oooooh riiiiight... that would explain why you were making out with that hot blonde after the game a couple weeks ago. Waita go dude..." **slapping max on the shoulder Derek grinned and turned to walk away. **"But Derek... is she going with someone already?" **Derek just wanted to get off the subject all together.** "I have to get to class Max." **He shouted back, proceeding further and further down the hall. **"Common Derek" "Yes! She's got a date, ok?" **Angered by his own lie he turned the corner to get to... _oh for crying out loud _Derek grumbled... Bio Class.

Plunking himself in his desk at the back of the room, he was greeted with various forms of adoration from his fellow students. **"Venturi, all right!" Wassup Derek?" "How's it hanging V-man?" **He smiled half heartedly at them. Tapping his fingers against his desk, waiting and hoping for Sam to show up. He knew that this was supposed to be an preparation study slot for his bio exam, but he had hoped Sam would show up anyways, being the guy he was. As luck would have it, Sam showed up right at the sound of the bell. Settling into his seat beside Derek's he unzipped his backpack to pull out three horking textbooks. **"Sam, dude, boy am I glad your here!" **Derek was thrilled, now he just had to pick his words cautiously and not give away too much.

Sam's blue skater hat was a staple in his wardrobe. Derek wasn't sure how long he'd had the infamous hat, but it had become a symbol of Sam and everything he stood for. Which Derek remembered was often very feminist oriented. Derek opened his mouth to say something, he lifted up his hand and forefinger to start the conversation and was taken aback when nothing seemed to come out. He lowered his arm and righted himself in his desk. He had NO idea what to say. Derek Venturi, without a word or remark was a rare sight indeed. Sam had been watching Derek this whole time. Something was clearly up. **"Derek, you don't look too good man, are you ok?" **Derek responded wordlessly by shaking his head from side to side. **"What's wrong bud?" **Sam asked inquisitively, rarely having seen Derek in such a state in all their 13 years of friendship. **"I had this dream" **Derek answered quietly so as not to attract attention.** "About this girl..." **he continued. Sam grinned stupidly **"Alll right... Who was the lucky ladaaaayy?" **he coerced. "**Not that KIND of dream Sam, not the fun kind AT ALL." **Derek sheepishly admitted._ It certainly wasn't my normal dream when a girl was involved _he thought to himself _particularly not when pretty girls are involved _groaning at his own thought. Slapping himself in the forehead. Sam's expression turned slightly more comical...** "You had a NIGHTMARE with a girl in it?"** He said rather loudly **"...what, did she kick YOUR pansy ass?" **he added jokingly. **"You know what? Forget it" **Derek spat out angrily. He should have never bothered trying to explain it to anyone. After all it was just a dream. Besides, even though it had shaken him awake he wasn't sure the dream could be classified a nightmare, even if it wasn't his average every day type dream. Derek got up to leave, he didn't really care about being studious anyways. **"Derek wait!!", **Sam reached out to grab the back of his shirt** "I'm sorry I'm sorry, I was just messing with you, you know you can spill your guts, I won't say anything." **Sam promised. Derek sat back down at his desk, lazily dropping his backpack at his feet. Over the course of the next half hour Derek explained the dream in full detail, but instead of telling him who the girl was at the end, he changed it to a girl named Clare, whom they'd both gone to school with since elementary.

Sam sat there thinking. He was always the more intuitive type out of the two. Maybe the fact that he had four older sisters made him more sympathetic to the mystery that was the modern teenage girl. Or maybe it was just his shtick. Either way, he visibly took the time to think about all the elements of Derek's dream and finally said. **"It kinda sounds like she's the yin to your yang. You're sure you've never thought about her in that way before?" **Sam asked curiously.** "ABSOLUTELY NEVER"** Derek responded, completely straight faced and serious, not a look Sam was used to from his friend. **"Ok... hmmmm... See the thing about dreams Der, is that they are often a mixture of the events of that day, mixed with sometimes conscious or subconscious thoughts or hopes." **Derek looked at Sam as if he was meeting him for the first time. He'd never seen this side of Sam before, and it kinda gave him the willies. **"Uh, what?" **Derek said stupefied by the words and meaning of Sam's diagnosis.** "Basically, it means you probably like her, want her around, and are only just starting to realize the potential she has as a significant other." **Sam tried his best to put it into laymen's terms and sighed when Derek still looked slightly confused. **"Let me ask you something, did something suggest her to you? Or bring her up as a topic of conversation? Random people don't often show up in dreams, and Clare would definitely be random unless someone planted the seed." **Derek nodded**. "You could say that", **he replied. His mind racing over all the things Sam had just explained, he felt a twinge of painful truth to the whole thing**..."What do you mean planted the seed?" **he asked trying to verify what he felt at the moment was the worst possible conversation he could have with anyone...ever**..."Like someone finally said something about her, that made what you might have, sub consciously..." **Sam paused, noting that Derek didn't look as if he understood the concept of sub conscious thinking. **"...say something about her that made what you might not have known you were thinking of feeling, come to the surface. Like a seed would grow through the earth? That type of thing." **Sam explained. **"Oh" **Derek said when the bell rang. **"Time for Psych class, see you later D, good luck with the whole Clare thing." **Clare... How Derek wished it had all been about bright eyed, simple blonde Clare. _Blonde!_ _Crap!_ Derek thought. Clare was blonde not like the brunette he had explained from his dream. Crossing his fingers and pleading with a silent god that Sam never figured that part out.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: Klutzilla strikes again

Lunch time came early for Casey, her mind was bogged down with worry. Grad, exams, university,...Derek... time was running out. As soon as she started to feel overwhelmed she decided it was time to take a trip down to room 118. The guidance counselor. She'd been seeing him since she transfered to this school, and if there was anyone she knew she could rely on at this tumultuous time it would be him. Though generally she waited for their appointment every couple of days to drop by his room, she decided this was too major to leave for later. Opening his door gratuitously, she started talking before she even sat down. Mr. Creapee or Paul as he was known to Casey, was mid bite into what looked like a delicious sub when Casey barged in unannounced. **"I just don't understand why everyone has to make things that much harder on me! WHY? I mean really, what's the point?" **Casey rambled. **"Casey, our appointment is for Tuesday 4th period." "I know, but I just needed to talk to someone. I feel like I'm going to explode!" **She said dramatically.** "You do know it's lunch time right?" "Wh...What? Of Course I know its lunch time." **She said giving him a look as if to say "how on earth did you get your degree".** "First I have like no time to study. I mean I need to make sure I pass the 12th grade! I need to graduate"** Horrifying images of being stuck in summer school, with a janitorial job for the rest of her life haunted her. Paul brought her back to reality by stating simply **"Casey, your an A student in every course. I can't imagine you're in danger of failing the year." **Casey felt like any mark below an 80 was failing. And granted she had 90's or above in every subject, but that meant all the more pressure to keep them that way. **"It's not the point, if I don't do well I wont get into university. And I don't want to go to just any university, I don't want to be stuck in a low end, no pay, no respect job my whole life. Like Derek... who seems to be planning on working at smelly Nelly's forever. "**A daydream flashed through her mind of a much less appealing Derek, beer gut, long beard, B.O. and all, trying to squish his way into his filthy Smelly Nelly's uniform t-shirt. **"Yechh" **she shook her head to erase the image as if it was a version of etch-a sketch.

Paul leaned back in his chair, giving up completely on having a lunch hour. **"So that's what this is all about Casey? That's what was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" **he asked impatiently.** "Well Yes." **Grimacing guiltily she frowned, **"No, not just that." **She resigned and began to explain the last day of her weekend, in painful detail, for Paul's sake. Yet he remained unphased and listened with an open mind, as open as one could have when dealing with Casey McDonald anyways. After finishing her recitation of the conversation with her mother, she could feel her heart begin to speed up. She regretted having said anything at all. **"Casey, I can't tell you what you should say, or what you should do. That's entirely up to you." **Paul said apologetically. **"What I can say is that, this is a period in your life that is full of change, and that's not going to stop anytime soon. You're going to have to learn to adapt to things that are thrown at you." "But Paul..." **Casey interrupted. **"How can I adapt to something I know nothing about? Like university, how can I just get passed all of this?" "I can't tell you how Casey, I can only say I know you can do it."** Casey nodded. Paul didn't even mention ANYTHING about the Derek situation, but she decided not to press the topic further. Paul deliberately avoided the Derek topic as it had been a sensitive one and a MAJOR one since she'd arrived. Meanwhile she grabbed her books along and checked the desktop clock. Five minutes to one. Lunch was almost over. Hurriedly she thanked him for the pep talk and rushed towards the door. Closing it behind her. Paul gingerly picked up his sub, licking his lips with anticipation, he took a big bite, but before he could taste the delicious medley of vegetables cheese and meat the door opened. **"Paul, would it be totally weird if I did wind up going with Derek, just so I wasn't alone all night?" **There was clearly panic in Casey's voice, but besides Emily, Paul was the person she trusted the most with important advice. **"Only if you think it's weird, now can I please finish my sandwich?" **Casey apologized profusely, and closed the door to leave him and his sandwich with some alone time.

Casey ran down the hallway, fearing for her perfect attendance record if she was late for GYM. At a full out run she collided with someone half way down the hall. Crashing to the ground it reminded her of her first day at this school when she received the worthy nickname of klutzilla. Brushing off her pants and rubbing her now very sore, knees, she shuffled herself back onto her feet. Before twirling around she had hoped the other person was ok, she definitely wouldn't make it to class in time if she had to escort anyone to the nurse. Once right sided she sorely wished that it would have been anyone else. Derek stood in front of her, awkwardly limping a little, she met his eyes and frowned. Casey had no idea that Derek had gotten the same lecture she had. And this just seemed like any other run in to her. **"Watch where you're going klutzilla." **Derek muttered, his eyes doing anything to avoid Casey's he limped off in the direction of what Casey could only assume was english class. She watched him hobble a few steps down the hall and tried to picture him in a tux, for curiosities sake of course. Realizing that even if she had to have her worst enemy and step brother as a grad date, it didn't mean she had to have feelings for him, it was just a date, and going with anyone was still better then going alone... Right? Again racing against time she flew down the hallway to the change rooms and barely made it to class as Ms. Hancherick called her name for attendance.

Marti ran down the stairs wearing a sparkling pink princess dress with a lilac colored boa. Dress up was one of her favorite games and she'd conned nearly anyone who came over into it at least once or twice. This time, it was Edwin's turn. He followed, wearing an old pair of Nora's bright red pumps, an old worn out pink dress of Casey's and some costume jewellery that Marti had gotten for her birthday. A heavily jewel encrusted tiara crowned his head, dark curly waves of Edwin's signature do were tied with colorful elastics. Edwin followed his sister to the couch and sat down. **"Time to paint your nails Edwina" **Marti said triumphantly. **"Oh no Marti, that's really ok." "TIME TO PAINT YOUR NAILS!"** She exclaimed firmly. Edwin sighed, he could feel his manhood walking right out the door. What he feared worse was what Derek would say when he got home. _Monday nights he has a game _Edwin remembered. That meant he was always stuck with Marti on Mondays, and this little game of dress up had become the bane of his existence. But it was the only way to keep her quiet. George and Nora generally spent the night driving around. Though Derek had a car, there was still Lizzie's Tai Kwon Do and Casey's dance lessons on Friday nights. Tap Jazz or Ballet. He couldn't remember.

Not soon enough for Edwin, the front door opened and many voices could be heard loudly discussing this event, or that event that happened during the night. Lizzie came in first, admiring Edwin's new look. **"You have great taste in fashion Ed."** Lizzie poked fun at her brother. Nora and George walked in smiling, caught one glimpse of Edwin, and just kept on walking. They'd run out of humourous statements for this ages ago. Casey brought in the rear and hung up her coat. Her knees still hurt badly from the altercation in the hall earlier today and she decided they'd probably need some ice, especially after the workout she'd just had at Ballet. Filling a couple of freezer bags full of ice she took them upstairs to her room, telling her parents, and anyone in earshot, that she would be upstairs studying for the remainder of the night.

Derek waltzed through the door a cool 45 mins later. On the way home from practice he'd picked his tuxedo up from the rental shop. Thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't stuck with having to buy a suit he only planned on wearing once. Carrying the tuxedo bag along with his hockey bag, it was quite the sight. George walked into the room and saw Derek as he managed to drop the hockey bag near the door.** "Picked up your Tux Der?" **he questioned rhetorically. Derek smartly remarked **"Can't put anything past you, dad." **Nora followed George into the room, a smile crossing her face widely as she saw the tux bag hanging over Derek's sweaty shoulder. **"Why don't you take a quick shower and show us which one you picked out." **Derek shook his head,** "And waste all this good looking, on you too?"** He said cockily, **"I think not."** Jogging up the stairs to his room, he tossed the tux bag on his bed. A shower definitely sounded like a good idea though.

In her room, Casey could hear Derek getting home and rolled her eyes at his incredibly vain remark. She tried to picture Derek in a Tuxedo again when she realized it was wasting a lot of valuable study time. Only three exams left and both were over the next couple days. She needed to consciously put everything out of her mind get cracking.

Wednesday afternoon Casey was in a heightened state of alertness, as only a matter of minutes separated her from her very last exam. Nerves of self doubt and worry plagued her. **"Em, I'm going to fail!" "You're not going to fail Casey, you know this stuff like the back of your hand."** Emily patronizingly reassured her friend.** "No, I'm going to fail, I'll never get into the U of T marine biology program, and I'll wind up being... "She** stopped.** "Being what?" **Emily had finally had enough of the drama, it was like this each and every time they had an exam, which Casey always aced in the end.** "Being... Well... average." **Casey resigned. Nothing was worse to her then being just like everyone else. For the longest part of her life, she was proud that she stuck out from the crowd, her parents had stayed married until she was 14, and when they divorced Casey felt as if she was nothing more then a statistic, and what was worse, a growing, and NORMAL statistic. She could feel herself swallow thickly. The very idea of not succeeding was causing her brain to go into overdrive. Emily rolled her eyes, locked arms with Casey and dragged her towards their pending exams in the gymnasium.

A few days passed and the feelings of embarrassment, shock and heightened sense of nerves began to fade into a dull flicker in the back of Casey and Derek's minds. Sleep had finally come easily for Derek at the end of the week. Exams were over, and he was rather pleased that he'd squeaked by with passing grades in all subjects. Gone were the dreams of Casey that left Derek wondering what the hell his brain, or maybe heart was telling him? Back were the dreams of bikini clad women with pink thongs. The biggest worry on his mind was that he...Derek Venturi, master of the art of seducing women, still had yet to find a date for grad. Sally had escorted him to his junior prom, before they'd even started dating. He just assumed that after their nearly two year relationship she would be the one to go with him to senior prom too. But it didn't work out that way. And though their relationship had effectively been over for months already, the breakup was a painful one, and not one he wanted to relive. He prided himself on his ability to NOT care, to show no sense of a heart when it came to the mushy stuff that surrounded a "relationship". So there he was, hands behind his head, proposed up on a pillow staring at the ceiling and flicking through the little black book in his mind. _Sally's a no_. he thought. _Sarah? No... Amy...might hade the added benefit of pissing off Max... but no...Kendra moved out of town, Christy? No... Meghan? No..._..He went through nearly the entire rolodex of senior girls at his school, this way. A mental list of all the dates he'd had, all the trysts with sisters of his hockey team members. Rudely interrupted in thought the phone rang. He glanced at the call display. It was the Davis'. He'd forgotten to think about Emily, she'd always had a crush on him, but that ship had long since sailed. Somehow Sam and Emily had started a summer romance the year after Sheldon moved away. Much like Sam and Casey, Sam and Emily were on again off again. He supposed it was just Sam's shtick. Ignoring the incessant ringing he bellowed **"Casey would you get the phone already?!" **The phone kept on ringing...and ringing... Fed up he bounded to his bedroom door and swung it open.** "Casey!!" **The bathroom door opened with a slam. Unaware of his presence, Casey finished wrapping wine coloured towel around her trim body. Her wet hair flung over one shoulder with the other exposed above the top of the towel. Her slightly sun kissed skin created contrast against the rich purple colour of the towel that wrapped itself around her curves. Derek's mouth was dry and hanging open slightly. His eyes widened as he quickly realized what just happened. As if in slow motion their eyes met. Casey screamed while Derek covered his eyes and backed into his room slamming the door with one hand. Casey took a deep breath, composing herself and still heard the phone ringing. She rushed hurriedly to her room, door shutting behind her, Derek could hear through the wall her pick up of the phone and a muffled "**Hey Em...Sorry about that..." **before the sound disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: A blast from the past

Derek paced in his room as he'd done so many times before. Trying to block out the mental picture that had just embedded itself in his head. He hastily decided to play a mix cd he had made when he needed to drown out the incessant sounds of everyday life in his house. He sat in front of his computer and opened the lime green cd case, popping it into his cd drive and pressing play. "Standing all alone" by Not By Choice was first to boom through the speakers. It reverberated off the walls and no doubt the base could be heard in the basement. He leaned back in his chair, relaxing when he had an idea. He picked up his guitar and tried to match the guitar solo. It took nearly and hour and a half but he finally hashed out the main chords by ear. He'd successfully forgotten all about Casey and her wine coloured towel.

Casey meanwhile was still talking to Emily.** "So Case, remember Trevor?" **Emily started **"Trevor... oh yeh of course!" **Casey answered, **"How's he doing? I haven't seen him around school much." "Yeh, I actually ran into him after my physics exam yesterday. You're never going to believe it, but he doesn't have a date either!" **Casey remembered the bet she had with Derek to try to get Trevor to ask her out. Eventually Casey started to like Trevor for his sweet, smart and adorable demeanor. Managing to put aside her preppy attitude towards his punk exterior. It wasn't a stretch to know he was still dateless though. **"Really?" **Casey asked, somewhat expecting the next words to come out of Emily's mouth...**"Yeh, and he was wondering if you had anyone to go with...and of course I said no, but that I'd ask you about it." **Casey didn't say anything. Noel had approached her and she was nearly certain he was going to ask her before the last day of school. But that day had come and gone and she hadn't heard from him. And while she had genuinely liked Trevor, the idea of going with him didn't make her swoon. Plus, she knew darn well he'd always really liked Em, not her. **"Case? Are you still there?" **Emily asked **"Yeh, Em, are you sure he asked you if I was going with anyone? Why wouldn't he just ask me himself?" "Well ok... he actually asked if I was going with anyone, and when I told him about Sam, I mentioned that you didn't have a date either and he seemed open to the idea..." "Eeeeemmmmmmmmm... So he didn't even really want to go with me? That makes me what... like a pity date... uuuuugh..." "Casey common, you liked Trevor once, why not just go with him. It's better to go with someone then no one right? You've said so yourself."** Emily countered trying to convince her friend it wasn't the end of the world. Casey groaned. It was less then a week until grad and she was feeling more desperate by the hour. And she could do a lot worse then Trevor...before she resigned completely, she remembered that a few months ago she'd seen Trevor playing tonsil hockey with a junior named Kristen. **"Em, isn't he dating someone?" "Yeh actually him and whets her face broke up last week. That's what he told me anyways." **"Casey remained quiet in thought. Finally she spoke with a less then half hearted **"ok em... tell him to call me."**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Awkward Phone Calls

Emily thanked her lucky stars that Casey had caved, and they'd ended the conversation amicably. Casey remained laying on her bed wrapped in the towel, holding the phone in her hands and staring at it as if it was a sacred vessel. Something she both wanted and didn't want at the same time. The irony of that slipped past her as the phone rang a short time later. She picked up the phone on its second ring. Consciously trying not to appear too eager. Much to her chagrin, someone beat her to it.

**"Yo... Venturi residence" **Derek chimed in. **"uh...hey is Casey there?" **A male voice on the other end asked. **"I've got it, you can hang up now Derek." **Casey grouchily told him **"Sorry, Casey's in the bathroom right now, can I tell her who's calling/" **his grin could almost be heard over the phone**." what? uhm... hi Derek, it's Trevor" "Der-ek! I've got the phone, hang up now." "Yuuuuuuueeegh! Casey did you not spray air freshener in there or what? I can smell it in here for crying out loud!" **Trevor sat silently on the end of the line, he knew all along that Derek was just messing with Casey... or at least he hoped he was. **"Mom!" **Casey stomped out of her room and yelled down the stairs** "Derek won't get off the phone ...and it's for me!" **A clear click could be heard, and satisfied that getting Nora "involved" was enough to deter Derek any further. She continued to rectify a now, extremely awkward conversation.

**"Hey Trevor... it's good to talk to you again. and ...uh ...sorry about Derek." **She said in a sweet but still somewhat sensible tone. **"Oh don't worry about it. My little brother acts like a jerk all the time. My parents say I was worse at his age though. At least you can be glad you two aren't actually related" **He laughed sheepishly.** "Oh believe me, I'm glad." **She said matter of factly. After a short but awkward silence she started with **"So...too bad Emily has a grad date huh..." "Yeh, I guess I'm not surprised though. I probably should have told her how I felt a long time ago." "Yeh, you should have."** Casey answered. She always thought Trevor would have been a much better choice then Sheldon.** "Why didn't you anyways?" "I don't know. I just never worked up the balls I guess... Until it was too late. I was really surprised to hear you were dateless though too. What happened to what's his face... the jock...? " "Oh Max.." **Casey said **"Well, honestly, we've been on again off again for so long it just became normal and easier then being alone. But, eventually we just decided to see other people." "That simple huh?" **Trevor stated more as a fact than a question. **"Yup, that simple." **Casey confirmed. **"So I was thinking, maybe we should you know... catch up this weekend, you know, hang out or something." **Trevor seemed to ask rather forcefully. Casey noticed it and her heart sank a little. **"Yeh, sure that would be great. You want to come over here tomorrow night maybe? We could talk, and watch a movie." "Sure. Oh... did you like that book we had to read for the exam?" "I loved it!"** Casey grinned... Finally she remembered why she'd liked Trevor in the first place, he was definitely never boring, and they did have a couple of interests in common. Thought provoking novels by dead authors being one of them. **"I thought you would... I'll bring that to and maybe we can talk about it's affect on 19th century neo-Freudianism." "That would be great. How's 7?" "I'll be there." "It's a date!" **Casey said happily before she realized her own tongues misstep. **"I mean... not a date date... just a good friend date... a friend date." **It wasn't getting any better. Trevor laughed. **"I know what you meant Case. See you tomorrow?" "Yep." **Was all she could come out with.** "Ok bye" **And he hung up.

Casey's face was a mix of embarrassment and shock (at her own stupidity) as she too hung up the phone. _Well that would have to be one of my more embaressing moments recently_. She thought_... Except for that towel thing. _

Meanwhile in the room next door, Derek covered the speaker to the phone as he hung up the phone. He often listened in on Casey's phone calls. Mostly just to get her goat. But this time, he actually felt...anger. It sounded like Trevor might ask Casey to grad. Or at least there was a large chance, in Derek's mind. It would all depend on how tomorrow went... he assumed. Now was time to bring in the recruits, he needed some help to pull this one off. He leaned back in his chair, the gears in his mind evidently working at full speed. **"EDWIN!!" **He bellowed at the top of his lungs.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for the redicilously short last couple chapters. I just wanted to get something up to hopefully improve the amount of people who have read it.

To those of you who have left reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH! And I know some of you have mentioned How I seperate speach versus regular txt. To be completely truthful, it's always been how I've written stories(and Role Played) it's a VERY hard habit to break. I'm not sure if I want to break it really, its just a comfortable writing style for me. you know? But if I get more complaints maybe I'll change. For those of you that it bothers. I am sorry. :(

Back to the story!

The next day, Casey was in her bedroom applying the final touches of makeup. Her eyeshadow was sparkly and light catching. A trait of the shadows she wore when she was trying to impress a guy. Her bedroom door stood wide open, and though she thought she was alone, there was a dark haired spy lurking just outside the confines of her bedroom. Armed with only a small hand mirror to watch Casey without being seen. Edwin scribbled a couple notes down on what looked to be his school agenda. Using a binder and paper had become far too obvious after being caught so many times. Now a couple years older at 14, he had learned a few tricks of the trade. Like finding a reasonable excuse for his appearance in the strangest of places. But this time luck was on the super slueths side. He had gathered enough evidence for now. Quietly he stood up and knocked on the door to Derek's room.

**"Who IS it?" **An annoyed sounding Derek yelled through the door. **"It's me" **Edwin responded. Derek got up out of his computer chair almost tripping over a pile of clothes before opening the door. Leaning against the door frame he folded his arms across his chest, looking very smug.** "So... what have you got for me Ed?" **Derek asked in hushed tones. Without asking to be let in, Edwin started talking as he plopped himself down on Derek's bed and crossed his legs settling the agenda between them. **"Well, from what evidence I've gathered, she's definately got plans tonight. Important ones from the looks of it." "How important? like, hanging out with friends at a party important? or... super nervous for a date important?"** Derek asked, surprising even himself with the sound of mild desperation in his voice. Clearing his throat and returning to his mastered super cool relaxed pose he sat across from Edwin in the computer chair. **"Why do you care?" **Edwin asked. Derek has been acting very strange, and too interested in what was going on with Casey. He knew something was amiss.** "I don't" **derek shrugged off.** "I just like to see Casey squirm. And anything I can do to ...facilitate that is necessary information to have". **Edwin didn't quite believe his older brother. But he knew from a great deal of experience not to press matters that Derek didn't want to discuss. **"Well I think closer to the nervous part. She's looking like she went mostly all out, and wearing that... eye gunk. So I'd conclude that its probably an important night anyways.". **Derek stroked his chin, thinking about the next course of action, when it came to him. A grin crept across his face until it spread into a devious smirk. **"Thanks Ed... You're free to go." **he shooed his brother out, motioning with his hands and Edwin took the hint.

Casey strolled down the stairs in a saucy red number at exactly 6:55. She'd been ready hours ago, but in true Casey fashion, needed to make sure everything was perfect, testing the lights, magazines available on the coffee table, and ESPECIALLY that her parents were deemed recluses to the basement for the night. Emily has promised to babysit Marti and Lizzie and Edwin both pinky swore they wouldn't come downstairs. Casey had seen Derek leave about an hour prior and didn't mention anything for fear that he would somehow manage to screw the night up for her. She flattened the front of her dress along with her strappy silver pumps and paces a few steps back and forth. She was even surprised by the butterflies running around in her stomach, but she knew it was only because the entire thing had seemed so forced. That...and the fact that she hadn't really spoken to him much in the last two years.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Casey took a deep breath and took a few short steps to the door. She opened it and smiled. There before her stood a much more handsome, less vampire-esque version of the Trevor she once knew. He was wearing a rock band T-shirt, someone Casey had never heard of, but other then that, you might not even recognise him. He smiled politely, not showing any teeth. **"Hey Casey." "Hi Trevor..." **She grinned. Looking him up and down once more, just to make sure it was in fact him. Trevor nervously laughed before asking **"Can... I come IN?" **"Casey snapped out of it, back to her normal role of polite hostess. **"Oh of course, come in, come in, let me take your jacket." "Thanks" **he added quietly.

Trevor took a seat on the couch while Casey hung his jacket. Picking up the book they'd been discussing on the phone from the coffee table, underneath it was a copy of the latest edition of Maxim. **"Wow... that's some ice breaker you've got there." **He glanced up at Casey, a puzzled look on his face. Csey walked over and peered down at the coffee table. Her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. She cringed and quickly scooped up the trashy magazine. **"tribute to thongs edition I think" **Trevor muttered jokingly. Casey had NO idea how it got there, but she quickly ran to the kitchen and tossed the magazine into the recycling box.Walking back into the room her hands were anxiously curling around each other.**"I'm sorry about that, it's probably one of my idiot step brothers disgusting, degrading magazines".**

**"Common Case, I know it's yours." **He let out a small smile. Casey of course was mortified by teh accusation. **"What? mine? No... I would never even dream of..." **before she could finish her sentence he stood up and grabbed her shoulders speaking softly.** "Case, take it easy, I was just kidding." "I knew that" **she chided **"Just relax ok?"** She nodded and he grabbed her by the hand taking her to sit beside him on the couch. Before they sat down, A crashing sound came through the door. Derek entered noisely, followed closely by Sam and Ralph who seemed to be carrying the big base drum for D-rock. **"Just set it down beside the tv guys! " **Derek said before he caught a glimpse of Casey and Trevor, who were still mindlessly holding hands. **"Oh hey, Case, hi Trevor. I didn't know you were coming over." **Derek glanced down at their hands and then up at their faces. For a sheer moment he was worried that his plan was now plastered across his head. But Casey only noticed the glance down at their hands still linked together. Following his gaze back up to her eyes, she jerked away from Trevor, and looked like she was half embaressed, half angry. Taking a deep breath before putting on an angry face **"Derek what are you DOING here? I have the family room tonight." "Well sorry Case, you never told me so I invited Sam and Ralph over for a pizza and jam session."**. Trevor stood, watching the banter go back and forth. He thought this dynamic would have worn off already having already spent nearly 3 years in the same house together.Also feeling a bit jilted by Casey's immediate pulling away, he sat and watched quietly as things unfolded before him.

**"Derek, I need to speak to you in the kitchen... in private!" **Casey growled, huffing off towards the kitchen, shutting one part of the sliding door for added privacy. **"Why of course..."** Derek said as he followed her into the kitchen. Once there, Casey whirled around and shot Derek a gaze that could kill. **"Derek! You need to take yours friends somewhere else! You're ruining everything! Besides which, I've already planned this all out! George and Mom are staying downstairs so that we can have some privacy. You need to leave now!" "Me? Ralph is off to community college in Oshawa for crying out loud, this is the last time D-Rock will be here for the next who knows how many years." **Crossing his arms he couldn't wait to see what she could come up with that could beat that excuse.** "Well, I know you were the one who put the Maxim magazine on the coffee table, so you must have known about my date tonight. So GET LOST!" **She said raising her voice. At this, Trevor quietly walked towards the kitchen, in hopes they weren't killing each other. Sam and Ralph on the other hand, totally immersed in bringing in the remaining equipment didn't even flinch at the bickering.

**"I SO did not put anything on your stupid coffee table." **Mentally he congratulated Edwin on a job well done. (Flashback to Edwin crossing his fingers behind his back while pinkie swearing Casey)** "But it was so worth the extra five bucks..." **Derek muttered under his breath. **"What?" **Casey said sharply **"I said we should thumb wrestle over it." **He covered... "Two out of three. Loser takes their...evening elsewhere." Knowing full well that there wouldn't be much alternative, Casey conceded **"Fine"** Sticking out her well manicured hand, twiddling her fingers as if to ask Derek why he wasn't taking it, he watched her carefully. He had to win. If he won, she'd have to cancel her "thing" with Trevor, whatever it was. There would be no more hand holding or getting close to him then! Grabbing her hand firmly, he had never really noticed before how soft her hands were, quite feminine and lithe. She started the thumb wrestle eager to end this before nightfall, in order to preserve what little she had left of her dignity. The first round was rather mundane as thumb restless go. **"1...2...3...4... I declare a thumb war... Bow... begin" **Casey won. She giggled happily. Derek looking a little more nervous the second round was a bit more heated...and their bodies got more into it. Derek finally won. **"Hah!" **He said triumphantly. "**Whatever Derek, Looks like the next one decides it all." **Looking him dead in the eyes she held out her hand. He returned the gesture. The last round began to look like a mixture of twister and some hillbilly version of the Samba. Pulling back and forth each of them dragged the other closer to each others bodies, at one point Derek had his arm in an odd position over his shoulder, Casey underneath him with their hands pressed into her diaphragm. A compromising position to say the least. Eventually though, the started to look a bit more normal and face to face combat continued. Derek pulled Casey in close and slammed his thumb down on hers in crushing defeat. Holding her thumb down he stared her in the eyes. Casey stared back, clearly defeated, but still defiant. **"I always win Case, you should know better" **"Casey glared at him, she could feel tears creeping their way into her eyes but held them back. And broke free of Derek's hold, yet not of his gaze. **"Fine." **She said angrily and left the room. Trevor had witnessed the whole thing, and as Casey exited into the living room, he shot Derek a bizarre glance. Derek caught his look but ignored it, walking right past them. Clasping his hands together and announcing **"Casey's called off her plans! So lets Party!!" **he said as Ralph started jamming on the drums.

Casey had stopped beside Trevor as Derek so un-subtly described her defeat... **"Called Off?" **Trevor asked in hushed tones, even though it was now quite loud. **"No no, Lets just go someplace else" **she said sighing heavily... She walked Trevor to the door, grabbed his coat and handed it to him. Opening the door, Trevor looked put off by the whole thing, but Casey didn't notice. She was preoccupied with giving Derek a glare that rivalled many of the best that she'd given in the past. She was hurt, and angry, and she knew that he'd somehow done it on purpose, but even for him, it was low. Derek looked to be having a good time, but looked over at Casey just long enough to see her shake her head at him and walk out the door, closing it loudly behind her.

**"Casey, before we go anywhere, I need to be honest." **Casey's heart felt like it skipped a beat, and not in a good way._ Here is comes_, she thought, _he's just going to tell me we should just go as friends and that he's totally not attracted to me. _**"Ok..." **she answered hesitantly."**Casey, are you and Derek..." **she waited, unassuming about what was to come **"are you two... an item?" **Her face went blank. She didn't see that one coming at all. **"You know, like together?... dating?" **he coerced.' her eyes looked blue and wide, clear as the sky on the Windy but sunshine filled day.**" No! He's my step brother!"** Casey exclaimed **"I know that Casey, but... that was really weird, and awkward. I saw you two in the kitchen and... well I just needed to know."** Casey stood there dumbfounded **"No, we're totally not, and I'm sorry it was so awkward, Derek is just..." **"**Always around you, no matter what you do?" Look Casey, I like you, you're a great person and I really enjoy talking to you. I'm glad we started talking again, but this is just...I'm sorry Casey, but honestly, I was just going to go with you so that I could try to sneak a dance from Emily when we switched partners. I know that sounds really pathetic, but this Derek thing is just getting a bit much. Call me this summer some time, maybe we can catch up.", **he walked right passed a dazed and confused Casey who didn't react much beyond the open mouth shocked expression.

Begrudgingly she opened the front door, to an overwhelming sound. Yet still she managed to scream overtop... **"DEREK YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JERK ON THE FACE OF THE BLOODY PLANET!!" **Tears started coming and she couldn't contain them this time. Racing up the stairs in an impatient fury she slammed her door and curled up on the bed burying her face in her pillow to quelch the sounds of her sobbing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hushed Whispers

Derek stood there a moment, guitar in hand in the middle of the living room, completely dumbfounded. His plan had worked, but maybe a little too well. If there was one weakness he possessed, it would be tears. he just couldn't deal with them. No matter who it was that was shedding them. And though normally he enjoyed throwing a wrench into Casey's plans, he couldn't remember a time where even he had been that malicious.

**"What was that about?"** Sam asked just above a whisper. Truth be told, though Sam and Casey had broken up years ago, she still held a spot in his heart, and he still cared for her wellbeing. **"pfft...girls...who knows..."**Derek rattled off very unconvincingly. Something told him that Derek wasn't telling him everything, but he let it slide...at least for the time being.

After Sam and Ralph had played their last song, said their last goodbyes and eaten their last slice of pizza, Derek nestled his guitar carefully back into it's case, looking very melancholy all the while. D-Rock was over as he knew it. This would be a new chapter in his life, and he wasn't really sure he was ready. Shutting the lid and locking the case shut, he could hear a soft sobbing coming from the room beside him. Under any normal circumstances, he would have rolled his eyes, and ignored it. Likely putting on some music to drown it out, but surprisingly, he did actually feel a pinch of guilt and stepped outside to eavesdrop in the doorway.

Inside, Lizzie was sitting beside her sister on the bed. Casey's room felt sombre to her this late at night, and with her sister in such sour spirits. **"Casey, I want to help you feel better, but I don't know what happened."** Lizzie sounded exasperated, as if she'd been sitting with Casey the emotional wreck for sometime. She hated seeing her sister upset, as any good sister would, but it was becoming frustrating when she didn't know what to say to her. Amidst tears and choking back mild sobs Casey finally managed to spit out**... " I know Liz...I...Just... Derek...he ruins everything. Even this! Do you know...how long I've waited for grad? I've worked hard on grades and school projects and extra curricular activities my WHOLE LIFE... "**Casey sobs and softly blows her nose with a Kleenex. **"...and this is supposed to be the culmination of every fibre of effort I've put in...and I can't...it just... I'm going to be all alone!". "And...this is because of Derek?"** Lizzie questions, putting a hand lightly on Casey's shoulder in sympathy. Fully expecting the answer to be yes... **"Well...no...I mean yes...kind of? I don't know...I just know he's always part of anything I plan falling apart." "What did he do?" **Lizzie asked, hoping to get some kind of elaboration. **"You mean aside from wrecking my...evening with Trevor by having his Neanderthal friends over very coincidentally at the same time on the same night?" "Well, you don't know for sure it was planned...do you Case?" "I don't need to...sniff know...It's Derek. His track record speaks for itself." "So that's what this is all about?"** Lizzie asked inquisitively. **"Mostly..."**Casey spoke under her breath.** "Well what else then?"** Now 14 going on 15, Lizzie's take on the world, along with her perception and understanding of the people around her was starting to show in her rational. Particularly regarding her conversations with Casey. She was a lot more helpful with advice, and overcoming obstacles when Casey's mind was clouded by emotion. Lizzie, for the most part, was Casey's rock. **"Liz...if I tell you something, you need to promise not to ever repeat this, to anyone ever... sniff like, what I'm about to say, never happened. ok?"** This made Lizzie nervous. Her sister had never before ever precluded something with such an...ominous phrase. But now, it went beyond wanting to help her sister... Lizzie actually wanted to know what could be so bad. **"Of course Case, what ever you say."** She nodded watching Casey the whole time. **"Liz, Trevor...Trevor didn't ask me to grad... sniff because he thought Derek and I were together. "** Casey could barely believe she said it out loud. The whole episode had been replaying itself over and over in her mind, and she felt if she didn't tell someone she was likely going to explode. Lizzie's eyes widened with disbelief. **"Together?"** She asked, wondering if it meant something other then what she figured it did. **"Together together..."**Casey confirmed hesitantly. Lizzie wasn't sure at this point whether to be shocked, or laugh. She took it from Casey's expression that laughing might not be the best route, and did her darndest to stifle a giggle. **"Seriously?" "Seriously." "wow."** Lizzie said, composing her thoughts. **"I know! How could anyone ever think that?" "Or even bring it up as a possibility!"** Lizzie concurred. **"Actually... small sob He wasn't the only one. "what?!"** Lizzie asked. **"Mom talked to me about it a couple weeks ago." **Before answering this time, Lizzie tried to figure out the rational behind her mothers questioning. She remembered one instance, just once at a party a year and a half or so earlier. When her and Edwin had danced... she could have sworn Derek looked like he was about to ask Casey but stopped. That was the sole time she could ever think of linking the two in any kind of light. However, the more Lizzie thought about the past 3...almost 4 years living with the Venturi's the more sense it started to make. Turning her gaze back to Casey, Lizzie was smart enough to know, that's not what Casey would want to hear. **"So now I'm dateless and completely hopeless to find another date this late. And its all because someone thought there was something going on with me and my step brother."** Lizzie nodded **"But ...Case... don't take this the wrong way, I'm only asking because I'm curious...but if he's your step brother, it means you aren't related, so that's not really wrong...or immoral. Oh! Like that movie...oh what's it called...Clueless! You know...the one where Cher gets together with her stepbrother? Although i guess he didn't live with them... but still. That didn't go over too badly."** Lizzie stopped rambling and noticed Casey's face contorting into a face that begged her to stop talking. **"Yeh, …..your right, it is DEREK... sorry."** Lizzie added hastily. Tears once again welling up, as her fate was almost sealed with just two days between her and the big night, she added softly **"I can't go alone Liz. I've put way to much effort in to go alone and waste it all. I'll just save the money for the tickets and save the dress for another special occasion.". "Won't you regret it if you don't go?" "I'll regret it more if I go and have a terrible time moping around feeling sorry for myself." I guess so." **She answered reluctantly. **"You better get to bed though Liz... sniff Tai Kwon Do in the morning right?" "Right."** Lizzie stood up and headed for the door, grabbing the knob she turned to Casey again **"If you want to talk Case, you know where to find me."** Flashing her trademark sweet grin she opened the door and left.

Derek had heard the entire conversation with the small exception of a few unimportant words. He'd also managed to get back to his own room unnoticed before Lizzie opened the door. Peaking around it's corner to make sure Lizzie was safely out of earshot, he gingerly closed his bedroom door. Leaning back on it once it was shut he stared at the ceiling wondering to himself why he actually cared all of a sudden. Maybe it was because he didn't realise quite how large this really was for Casey. Maybe it was because so many people talked about them in a different light, that instead of being gag inspiring, it started to become normal. Derek didn't know. What he did know, was that he had to fix this. Without it look like he had tried to fix it. He couldn't tell Sam... or even Edwin. This time... he was on his own.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning came quickly. George climbed the stairs to his children's bedrooms to wake everyone up. Nora had suggested that they take the family out for pancakes. A trip that had now become a ritual for the blended family of seven. Usually brought about just before or just after a particularly stressful week. George was certain there was some ingredient in Canadian maple syrup that had a relaxing effect. After the sugar rush wore off of course.

He knocked on Edwin's door first, opening it up to see Edwin completely buried amongst his covers, looking like a large lump. **"Morning Ed! It's Pancake time!" "Pancakes?!"** Edwin flung the sheets off of him as if he'd never been sleeping at all. All of a sudden very alert her got up out of bed, raced to the bathroom to be first in line. The faster he got through morning pleasantries, the faster he could shovel spoonfuls of dough, whip cream and strawberries into his mouth. George had barely a moment to notice the gust of wind as Edwin shot past him before he heard a squeal from the top of the stairs**. "PANCAKES!!"** Marti screamed bounding down the stairs excitedly with Sir Monks-A-Lot in tow. Though Marti was older now at 9, she still made sure to keep her monkey with her every night. **"Pancakes!"** George replied reaching out to Marti before she cold jump down the last two steps. **"Cmere you!"**he said plucking her from the stairs and into his arms. "**You want pancakes?"** "Marti nodded vigorously with a somewhat toothless grin. **"Well then we have to wake up Casey and Lizzie and Derek. Ok?" "CASEY! LIZZIE!! SMEREK!!" **Marti screeched in her dads ear. **"Not exactly what I meant..."** George said softly rubbing the ear closest to Marti. An over exhausted Casey Emerged from her bedroom, eyes swollen from tears and nose a little red from tissue. **"I'm not really hungry"** Casey mumbles as she walks towards the bathroom still in the state between sleep and wakefulness. The toilet flushes and the bathroom door flies open, as does Edwin, who at top speed says to Casey in passing **"Great! More for me!"** and rushes back to his bedroom speed racer style. Casey ignores the comment completely and shuts the door to the bathroom. Lizzie, awakened by the racket outside her bedroom, answers them in pajamas. An angry look across her face, arms crossed in silent fury. **"What's wrong Lizzie?"** George asks honestly, it wasn't the reaction he had expected by any means. **"I have tai kwon do practice in an hour! Which means that I miss out on pancake morning AGAIN!"** George gulped anxiously, he'd completely forgotten. **"Ok Lizzie, well maybe Derek will take you" **George said hopefully, then knocking on his eldest sons door in vain. **"Derek! Derek are you up yet?"** No answer was heard, not even Derek's half hearted, half asleep mumble of indifference. George smiled awkwardly at Lizzie **"He's probably just sleeping in." **he said before turning the knob to Derek's door. Lizzie frowned and watched, already knowing what was to come. It always worked out this way.

Swinging the door open, George found Derek's bed to be empty, and unmade of course. This is a predicament... George thought to himself. **"Ok Lizzie, I'll make you a deal. I'll drive you to your practice and afterwards, you and I will go for a pancake breakfast. How does that sound?" "I guess that's alright"** Lizzie knew it wouldn't be as much fun without everyone there, but it was an acceptable compromise.

Meanwhile a few blocks away, Derek had gone to the I-Spot long before anyone had woken up. The I-Spot was an internet lounge open to the public that sold cd's dvd's various computer accessories and of course purchasable time online. Derek sat at the computer in front of him, he cracked his knuckles to get ready to type. all the while looking a bit nervous. This was going to be one of the greatest heists ever if he could pull it off. He knew better then to start it from his own computer, for though he was fairly confident Casey wasn't really a computer nerd, he was certain she knew some, and he couldn't have this traced back to him. First he registered a bogus email account, that was the easy par, then the first email began...

To:

From:

Hi Casey,

I hope you don't think this is too out of left field. I know it's only two days until graduation, but I've heard from a reliable source that you've had some trouble finding someone to go with. I want you to know it's really hard for me to write this, I'm normally very shy. But you piqued my interest long ago. I've never been able to get up the courage to tell you, it's just not who I am, but seeing as this might be the last time I get to see you, I'm throwing caution to the wind. I also want you to know that I'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner, I wanted to but... well I guess it's one of those hindsight is twenty/twenty things. You inspire me, Casey McDonald. Your personality, your beauty, your mind I am always in awe and I although you don't know me yet, I hope you might consider taking a proverbial jump off the cliff with me and see where this takes us. I'll be at graduation, and at the first slow song that plays, I'll be in the center of the dance floor, waiting for you. My muse.

Always,

--Your Secret Admirer

Derek waivered on pressing send. He knew there would be no turning back in his plan if he sent this message. Casey would be devastated beyond belief if she showed up and no one was there. Although that was assuming she took the bait. Quickly, as to not over think it, he clicked send.

Phase one complete... he thought to himself. Getting up from his seat momentarily he reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. In sequence he dialed every single member of his hockey team. Every member of the football team, he even called every member of the chess team. The blood ran from his face. Looking like a pale ghost, Derek came to the realization that he probably shouldn't have put the cart before the horse. Every single guy he knew from school was either already going to someone else's grad or had a date already. Gulping back deeply, his mind started to race for ideas. Eventually he did a quick search online for modeling agencies. Well, the email hadn't told Casey that they went to the same school right? He went through the people around their age. The cheapest one available was...500 bucks a night? Derek stared mouth agape at the computer screen. **"That's extortion!"** he yelled and pointed at it, until he realized he was not in the confines of his bedroom. **"Sorry"** he apologized quickly to the other 4 or 5 patrons around him. He wondered if Edwin would have that much saved from his job shoveling sidewalks this past winter Derek wouldn't get his Smellie Nellie's paycheck until almost a week after grad. This was his last ditch option, suddenly, the messenger account he'd created got a new email.

"New Email from  
Casey McDonald"

The popup shot up at him like a flare...

&

Uhm Hi :)

Read the subject line

Hi mystery guy,

Sorry it took me so long to respond to your email. I was just so stunned. It was so sweet! Just what I needed to cheer me up. :D But I'm not sure how I feel about going with someone I don't know.

Derek cringed before reading the rest. He needed her to say yes, he needed her to accept the gesture. The guilt of ruining her big day was too much even for him to handle.

...But when I read the part about jumping off the cliff WITH you, I decided, what could possibly be the harm? it's a public place, so safety wise it's ok. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'll tell you a secret... I don't really take a lot of chances. In fact, you might say I hate surprises. But anything has to be better then sitting home alone while all my friends have the night of their life right? Plus it might be fun to start a new chapter of my life off by doing something that isn't characteristically me. So sure, I'll see there!

PS: Thanks again for giving me something to look forward to!

Casey

&

Derek grinned happily, it would work perfectly, and she'd never know he was behind it all along. It didn't matter how much the model would be to book for the evening. It would mean so much to Casey, and she would get the evening of her dreams. Plus, you never know, Derek though...the model might actually like Casey and continue to see her. Most boys she meets do come to like her.

Derek nodded very pleased with himself. His mind trying to come up with another email. The strange thing was, that as he typed, he found it less and less difficult to come up with the words to express his feelings.

Hi Casey!

I'm thrilled that you've agreed to meet me. I couldn't be happier. To just think, only two more days and I'll have the pleasure of dancing with the most amazing girl

I've ever come across. I feel like the luckiest guy on earth Casey. Thank you so much!

Yours,

Secret Admirer

Derek pressed send without even thinking. Grabbing his cell phone once again he flipped it open and punched in the number to the modeling agency. Picked up his jacket and turned off the computer. Walking outside he pressed talk on his phone and it started to ring. "Vanity Inc Modeling, How can I help you?" "Derek walked home as he discussed all the final arrangements to rent out a male model. "You are aware that the 500 is to be paid on arrival at the event?" "Yup, 500 on the spot...no problem. Thanks." He shut the phone as he walked up the his families driveway...now he needed to find five hundred dollars.


End file.
